Satan
Satan Is the most powerful Demon In existent who Dubs Himself SatanHe used to possess a guy named trever until he possessed dean Winchester To torment Sam Personality *'Satan is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, and despite his claims of being the victim, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. Satan is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. Satan was extremely sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan is cold-blooded and even cruel, Satan behaves like a sociopath. He has a ruthless side' Powers & Abilities *'Demonic Possession Like Angels, most demons(only known exceptions are Daeva and Hellhounds) require a human vessel or "meat suit" to travel on Earth. Unlike angels, they do not need a person's consent. Also, unlike angels, demons can possess corpses. It is easier to take control of people who are in states of heightened emotions or fear. This ability can be thwarted by Anti-possession tattoos. Also under certain circumstances, the person being possessed can regain control if his or her will is strong enough. They can also possess humans who are already possessed by an angel (and probably by another demon), but the only problem is the angel can neutralize it, because angels are naturally stronger than demons. In many cases, the demon will ride the host hard for fun and once they vacate the host will die.' *'Super Strength - He enhanced his host's physical strength and stamina to a superhuman level, to an even greater extent than other demons do, he was able to casually overpower humans, demons, and even ghosts (although Sam was able to briefly hold him in place).' *'Telekinesis - He could move people and objects using only his mind, he was very skilled with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist.' *'Pyrokinesis - He could generate and manipulate fire. His power over fire was extensive enough that he could render entire buildings ablaze in minutes or even seconds.' *'Immunity - Satan is immune to demonic powers And weaknesses' *'Invulnerability - Satan could not be harmed or killed by conventional means.' *'Immortality - Satan was able to potentially live forever,' *'Resurrection - He was able to resurrect dying or dead humans, Even without making a deal, Satan Can Even Resurrect Demons He Used This Power To Resurrect Azazel Lilith Alastair And Abaddon' *'Super Stamina Satan did not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself.' *'Reality Warping - Satan is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it, making him virtually omnipotent, He can warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops.' *'Conjuration - Satan can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects.' *'Teleportation - He could travel instantly from one place to another including hell and earth without occupying the space in between, Satan can also Teleport to Lucifer's Cage, without the Rings of the Horsemen.' *'Weather Manipulation - As great masses of demons can, Satan's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind.' *'Electrokinesis - His mere presence caused lights to flicker, electronic devices to go haywire, and clocks to stop. He could also do this at his will.' *'Memory Manipulation - He could erase the memories of people, and did so after resurrecting them.' *'Biokinesis - Satan is capable of making humans bleed profusely from their eyes, resulting in permanent blindness.' *'Teleproprioception - Even with a bullet carved with a devil's trap in his head, he could make her vessel's severed hand open the box it was in, move toward him, jump onto his body, and remove the bullet from his head. Satan is able to keep his vessel from dying or decomposing while he possessing it, no matter how severe the injuries.' *'Spell-Casting - Satan was able to travel through time to pursue Henry by replicating the effects of a blood sigil cast by Henry, despite his not being related to any of the Winchesters by blood.' *'Telepathy - By inserting part of his essence into humans, Satan can access their memories to see and hear what they saw and heard. he seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what she wants to know. When he uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories he is reading cloud into gray.' *'Tactile Exorcism - Satan can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel.' *'Demonic Smiting Satan can kill demons with a touch similar to angels. Except in Cain's case, the color is red rather than bright white light.' *'Demonic Control - Satan can strip Demoms of there ability to speak with a simple gesture.' *'White Light - Satan has the power to emit a fiery blast of white light that could destroy anything in its path. He was one of only two demons known to have the ability. Other beings who had access to such ability were angels, who were considerably more powerful.' *'Necromancy - Satan has the power to summon ghosts and bend them to his will' *'Nigh-Omnipotence -As nigh-omnipotent, he was able to achieve anything through thoughts or iteration.' *'Cosmic Awareness - Satan has immense awareness of everything,' *'Spell Negation - With a simple snap of his fingers, Satan was able to break the most powerful spell' *'Torturing - Satan is skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual. He can torture spirits to the point where he turned the spirit into a demon.' *'Supernatural Perception - He can tell what something truly was, regardless of how it appeared, or if it was invisible.' *'Terrakinesis - Satan is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone.' *'Mind control - Demonstrated by Satan, Satan can influence a person to do the sin that they represent, although they have to make physical contact to infect the person.' *'Molecular Combustion - By snapping his fingers, Satan can speed up molecules to the point where it can cause an individual to explode.' *'Demon absorption - Satan can absorb any demons making him more powerful.' *'Demon Transformation - Satan Can transform any soul into Demons Without torturung them' *'Sanity Control - Satan can control peapols sanity encluding demons He gave dean his sanity back while keeping him a demon' *'Power Negation - He was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an Archangel's powers.' *'Cosmic Awareness - Satan has immense awareness of everything, He possesses absolute wisdom and the potential to transcend all earthly things. He knows spells capable of binding the Horsemen to him,' *'Pyrokinesis - Satan can generate and manipulate hell-fire. When he used this ability to kill Castial, it destroyed the angel and the vessel, turning the latter into nothing but ash, suggesting the hell-fire is spiritual as well as physical.' *'Reanimation - Satan has the power to turn nearby corpses into zombies and bend them to his will,' *'Dream-Walking - Satan has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel,' *'Soul Extraction - Satan has the ability to forcefully remove a person's soul from their body.' *'Terrakinesis - Satan is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone.' *'Demon Control - He can control demons.' Trivia *satans eyes and smoke form is purple rather than black and red like other demons